Vengeance is Mine
by Sephiroth Valentine
Summary: An ex general holds a grudge against Yevon and attempts to kill him but is sent 1000 years into the future... how will this affect the events to come? Pairing OC X ?


Author's note: I do NOT own any of Final Fantasy 10 characters or creatures. The only thing I own are my OC's in this. IF anyone made a similar story I swear I did not copy it so therefore this work is my own and I shall not be sued or called a thief in any way.

Vengeance is Mine

The air was filled with a deep chill. It was quiet, too quiet. The snow spread around quicker than believed. Footprints showed through the snow. It was perfect. In the blizzard figures can be seen barely, holding rifles, swords and other weapons. Soldiers… Soldiers that were in a war. They continued to march silently through the blizzard. Only one stood the furthest in front of them… from the looks he was the general, and hatred burned in his eyes. He carried on forward, his hand near his sword. He looked ahead and saw them… the ones he and his men were destined to slaughter. He quickly drew his sword.

"Attack them now!" He yelled out, his voice piercing the blizzard. They ran at the enemy, and the enemy responded in like. The General rushed forward and swung his sword, spilling blood that spread like a flower in the snow.

_Wooden swords clashed together as young warriors fought. Their training was good. The young warriors trained hard and fast. Many styles of swords, axes, spears and daggers were seen. Two students in particular were going at each other, one with a huge wooden sword resembling a single edged sword, it was as tall as the warrior was, the other wielded a simple wooden spear. Both of them were skilled, parrying and attacking each other. Then he stepped forward, this one seemed without a weapon. The young warriors stopped to gaze at this new guy. He looked like he couldn't lift anything bigger than a dagger… so scrawny, but his eyes… those eyes his an essence that made people think twice… the dangerous bright blue of those eyes made people back off slightly. Then two students approached him. One with a huge sword and the other with a spear.  
"You must be the new guy right?" asked the one with the spear. The one with the huge sword took a step forward._

"_You don't look like much… how about you and I have a go… where's your weapon?" he asked. The newcomer simply pointed to his head, then to his heart and then clenched his fists and uncurled them._

"_So you use your body as a weapon? Tch yeah right, let's see you go right now" said the one with a spear and he suddenly thrusted with it at the new guy. Then the warrior felt himself being twisted and fell over, it happened so fast, and his spear was missing from his hand. The new comer twirled it in part of his training and fell into a stance._

"_I'm keen…" The new guy said and suddenly he leaped over the one with the huge sword and walked up to a small arena. The warrior with the huge sword got enraged and ran at him, sword far raised above his head ready to swing down on him…_

The General slaughtered man after man as he focused on the battle. A grin formed on his face as he was one man closer to his revenge each time he took a life. His sword gleamed even though soaked in blood. He continued to lead his men, metal clashes, rifles firing, men screaming of pain or pride in battle. It was all horrible yet simple. He began to dominate the enemy as they ran away upwards through the mountain. He smiled as he raised his sword.

"Pursue them! Do not let up!" He called and he ran after them, with his soldiers following loyally behind him. He ran, hacking at each soldier. The soldier's suddenly stopped as weird voices began to sing… it was like a hymn of sorts. It was strange.

"That isn't human… it must be the work of demons or something" said one of the soldiers, the general looked back and saw they were all frightened. He sighed, courage is scarce when it comes to the unknown.

"Fine, you all run away, but I'm going to fight…" The general said. He then turned and walked forward, his sword gleaming in the light as he walked in the cave. He walked through, expecting an ambush… he was trained to fight in such situations thanks to his old master. He walked until he reached the end of the cave when a figure waited at the exit, a warrior that beared the symbol of his enemy. The general grinned as he gripped his sword.

"So I take it you're not here to watch me kill Yevon?" the General said. The other warrior simply drew his blade and rushed at him. The General parried the first blow made and swung back to counter. The warrior then leapt back and a strange energy surrounded him. The General questioned it, he never seen anything like this before, then fire suddenly appeared around him. He then leaped up high to avoid the flames and he then aimed towards the warrior, swinging his sword at him as a single powerful blow. The warrior quickly leaped aside and prepared to swing his sword down and the General landed but the General leaped away just as quick. He turned and faced his opponent… whoever he was, he's good. The warrior then landed on his feet and stared right back at him.

"He was right when he said you'd be strong… especially for a traitor…" The warrior said in a calm yet rough voice. The General's eyebrows lifted slightly… so that's what was said about him.  
"What do you know of it…" the General said.  
"I should know, former general of the Zanarkand army, Nillanthir Zerati… branded traitor…" The warrior said then rushed at the General and their blades locked once again. The ground began to tremble and the two briefly stopped to see a strange light outside the cave. They both ran out and saw a creature rising from Zanarkand and began to destroy it.

"Master Yevon didn't intend this to happen.. Something's wrong" The warrior said before leaping down the mountain, his black hair in a long ponytail following behind. The General looked and saw the huge creature coming towards the mountain… right towards him.  
"Grrr, I'll kill you before I kill Yevon!" The General yelled as he ran along the path going down to Zanarkand, sheathing his sword, all the while the huge creature was approaching him.

He reached the foot of the mountain and the creature reached him. The General then began to leap among the trees. The creature simply floated in the air. The general then realised that there was a tree nearby that can get him onto the creature giant limb. He then began to swing himself back and forth then leaped onto the other tree and not stopping. He leaped straight onto the creatures limb. It felt like flesh, but denser. He began to climb until he looked down and saw the creature began to move and was about to go over the mountain… his men will get killed. He climbed faster and before the creature reached the top of the mountain he was on the top. He drew his sword and proceeded to aim stabs down at the creature… his sword cutting through it surprisingly well for such dense flesh. The creature did not move or feel any pain, just simply began to create a bubble around it. The General tried to hold on but his sword fell out of his hand and he was floating. He could see a white light before he felt his body stretch and then he fell out of consciousness.

He woke up in the middle of a strange place, a field of sorts. One so far and wide and surrounded with openings within the planet itself. He took another look and these looked like scars to him, scars from something big and powerful. He then began to wonder and found a nearby settlement. The people looked strange. But he found they spoke the same language alongside a different language… they seemed to be what was called Al Bhed. He then sat down and rested for a bit… he decided to stay with them to find out where he was and how he can get back to his duty.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this fanfic. Please Read and Review if you enjoyed it. If there's any criticism it must be constructive criticism and if you don't like it, don't read it anymore when more chapters become made.


End file.
